


Strong

by BunniesofDoom



Series: Tumblr Requests [19]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fever, M/M, Sick Character, Sick Keith (Voltron), Sickfic, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, is it a klance fic if i don't mention the bonding moment?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 08:39:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17383307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: When Keith doesn't show up for their sparring practice, Lance decides to go looking for him. He ends up finding something unexpected.





	Strong

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt fill that I'm finally uploading here. Originally posted to my tumblr sneezehq. Enjoy!

Where the heck is Keith?

Lance has been looking for Keith all morning. They’d made plans to practice sparring today, and it wasn’t like Keith to just not show up. But he’s already checked the kitchen, the training room, and Keith’s room. Where else could he be hiding out?

He lingers outside the tunnels leading to where the lions are docked, when a sudden idea pops into his head: the lions! Maybe Keith took Red out to practice for a bit and lost track of time. He can check the hangar and see if Keith’s lion is there.

Now with a goal in mind, Lance takes the zip line-like device down to where Red is kept. Red is still there, Lance notes when he lands and frowns. Where is Keith then?

To his surprise, the lion suddenly turns to face him. “Whoa, girl,” Lance calls out in alarm. “I’m just here to find your pilot. Do you know where he is?”

As if in response, Red steps closer and opens her mouth. Lance jumps back and flinches before realizing that she’s not trying to grab him. Instead, it’s almost like she’s trying to show him something. Cautiously, Lance peers into her open mouth. It looks like there’s someone in the cockpit.

“Keith?” Lance asks. “Is that you? I’ve been looking all over for you!”

The figure raises their head and Lance is able to make out the familiar features of his boyfriend. What's less familiar is that Keith looks incredibly pale, his face bright red and streaked with tears. 

“Whoa, hey buddy, what’s wrong?” Lance says, scrambling into Red’s mouth and up into the cockpit. “Whatever’s bothering you, you don’t need to worry about it. The great Lance is here to help!”

The reaction he gets is the opposite of what he was expecting; instead of being happy to see him, Keith scrambles back, his glassy eyes wide with terror. “Stay away from me!”

“It’s okay buddy, it’s just me,” Lance says calmly, trying to be soothing. He approaches slowly, hands raised in surrender. When he’s close enough to touch Keith, he gradually reaches out a hand to touch his arm.

Lance’s hand on his arm seems to snap him out of his delusion, and Keith seems to relax a bit. “Lance?” he mumbles. “What’re you doing here?” His voice sounds hoarse and rough, and he immediately breaks into a fit of coughing afterwards.

There’s almost a slur to Keith’s words, and Lance frowns, concerned, before pressing a hand to his forehead. “You’re really burning up. What are you doing in here?”

“Couldn’t let you guys see me like this,” Keith whimpers, more tears dripping down his cheeks. “Have to be strong,” he finishes with a sniffle, wiping his nose off on his sleeve.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Lance chides gently, stroking Keith’s hair back in what he hopes is a comforting gesture. He remembers doing this for his younger sisters when they were sick or having a nightmare. “We’re a team, remember? We take care of each other. Now let’s get you out of here and feeling better,” Lance suggests, slipping his arm around Keith’s shoulders to keep him upright. “Look, we’re having another bonding moment,” Lance teases, hoping to replace the desolation on Keith’s face with a smile.

“Yeah,” Keith murmurs, his lips twitching up in the slightest hint of a grin. He’s still pale as a ghost, his nose bright red and his cheeks flushed with fever, but he doesn’t look quite so sad anymore.

“Don’t worry, you’ll feel better soon,” Lance promises.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and leave kudos if you liked it! And feel free to come visit me at sneezehq on tumblr if you want to chat or request a fic!


End file.
